


Just Look and See, Damnit!

by Sporadic_Writer



Series: Clothes Make the Man [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Leopard Print
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_Writer/pseuds/Sporadic_Writer
Summary: Yuri is particular about the leopard print.





	

**A/N:** One of the first things to do on break: write more fanfiction.

 

Yuri would admit, if being tickled to the breaking point, that the first conversation he had with Viktor that made him think of the champion as a person instead of an ideal given human form was about clothes. But he would never admit that because it was so uncool. They didn't have some sophisticated abstract conversation about ice skating; no, it was about Viktor's inability to see a clear difference between two obviously different things. 

“Happy birthday, Yura!” Viktor gave him a dazzling smile and handed him a well-wrapped squishy package.

Yuri was actually surprised to see that Viktor had come on time and actually was a little early compared to most of the guests. On the other hand, Yuri got the impression that Viktor had a perfectly good memory and just chose to play up his flakiness whenever he wanted to get out of doing something. Yuri supposed he was flattered that his birthday celebration at Yakov's house was not one of them.

It was a small party since it wasn't practical for his grandpa and other relatives to come. He knew that his coach had a wife, but he hadn't met her yet and had gotten the idea that the marriage was currently rather rocky. Yakov had also gone out of his way to invite some of Yuri's classmates from his old ballet studio, and a few actually did come, but Yuri hadn't found a way to tactfully (He wasn't a totally ungrateful brat) to ask his coach not to do that again.

“Oh, thanks,” Yuri mumbled just loud enough for Yakov not to scold him for not talking clearly.

“Are you blushing?” Mila asked interestedly, appearing behind them with a half-eaten blini in one hand.

“No, I'm not, Hag, mind your own business,” Yuri barked, and he shoved a glass of punch into Viktor's hands so that the man would stop peering into his hoodie to check for the nonexistent blush.

Some of his old ballet studio classmates had been hanging awkwardly by the door like they had been on the verge of leaving, but now they started coming deeper into the house and encroaching onto the spot Yuri had staked for himself so that he could get the door whenever it rung. Yuri eyed them warily, but they paid him no attention as they talked amongst themselves.

“Oh my God! Is that--?”

“Yeah, it is! I'm so happy that I came!”

“I knew that we had a good chance of meeting Viktor, oh my God!”

The voices were pretty hushed out of breathless excitement, and Viktor was already wandering off to greet Yakov and the other skaters in the kitchen, so Yuri hoped that Viktor wouldn't hear all that stupid gushing. Yuri didn't want Viktor putting on a show like he always did in front of the cameras—not at his birthday party.

Yakov took birthdays rather seriously, and despite admonishing all of the skaters present that they still needed to mind their diets, he overlooked Yuri sneaking one more pirozhiki than he should (Yuri was ready to argue that his grandpa made them, so he got to decide what to do with them, but it was just as well that the argument didn't need to be made). Yakov showed a limit to his leniency when he began pulling irritably at Georgi's fourth beer.

“But I need to drown my sorrows! Lada broke up with me last week, and she said I was too clingy! All I want to do is show my love. Is that so wrong?” Georgi asked sadly, hiccuping a little from downing his third beer a bit too quickly.

Unsympathetically, Yakov yanked hard and won the tug of war, replacing the beer with a can of seltzer water. “You can show your love for ice skating and medals by skipping out on the calories from that beer,” he suggested gruffly.

Yuri eyed the beer bottle that Yakov had dropped onto the counter, but Viktor (what a wet blanket) caught him and shook his head in warning. Yuri rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to accidentally swap spit with Georgi by stealing the man's leftover beer. He wasn't that curious about the taste of alcohol. Besides, there was a whole case below the kitchen table that he could sneak from.

“Time for presents!” Viktor sang as he hopped over the back of a loveseat to land on the cushions in front. “I'm sure you'll love mine.”

“I'm sure you'll love mine!” Mila countered, and she wrapped her arms around Yuri in a hug. “We're closer, aren't we, Yurenka?”

“Sure,” Yuri said, and then he slowly moved away several feet away. “But now, we're not.”

“So mean,” Mila sighed, “but my present will sweeten that mood of yours!”

Yakov finally calmed Georgi down from his heartbreak, and they joined the small circle that had gathered in the living room.

Yuri made his way through the little crowd to the spot left for him in the center.  Hiding his childish sense of excitement at the pile of presents, he worked his way through the bags and boxes. Most of the presents were okay, if not to his specific tastes, but what do you expect when most of the people there weren't even actual friends. At least he could count on his rinkmates knowing him better, he thought.

He picked up the next present that he saw, which was wrapped in a fantastic orange and silver striped wrapping paper that he hoped to save, and he pulled it apart carefully. As he did so, he realized Viktor was beaming because it was his present that Yuri was currently unwrapping.

“Ta dah!” Viktor cheered as Yuri pulled back the last flap. “I shopped around for that leopard print you like so much. It took a few hours, but it was worth it.”

Yuri stared. He continued to stare down at his present until a few jumbled thoughts finally rearranged themselves into coherent sentences.

“What the fuck,” he blurted, “Viktor, this isn't leopard print.”

The smile slid off Viktor's face. “It's not?” he asked slowly, squinting at the jacket that lay limply in Yuri's hands.

Yuri scowled at Viktor, now absolutely sure that the older skater was making fun of him, trying to pull a prank. “Don't screw around, Viktor! You can't tell me you don't know the difference between cheetah print and leopard print!”

“Wait,” Mila interrupted, leaning forward from her seat to take a closer look at the cloth. “That's not leopard print? Then what does leopard print look like?”

Yuri was about to lay into her too for getting in on the stupid joke when he suddenly caught sight of the confused look on Georgi's face. And Yuri realized that Yakov wasn't saying anything, not like he normally would when he thought his skaters were wasting time on a discussion that had a clear and obvious answer.

Yuri spluttered for a while, but all he could do in the end was throw up his hands in disgust and shout, “All of you, seriously?!”

 

**A few years down the road:**

“Hey, Yura,” Otabek said while they sat together, companionably scrolling through their phones together, trying to figure out the name of that awesome cafe they had visited back in Barcelona.

“Yeah?” Yuri asked absently, knowing that too much competition in a relationship wasn't sexy but still wanting to be the first one to find the cafe.

“You want to put this wallpaper on your phone?” Otabek tilted his phone so that Yuri could see the black splotched orange background. “You like leopard print, right?” Otabek continued on, oblivious to the tangle of emotions rising in Yuri's chest.

It was leopard print. It really was.

Yuri couldn't help himself. With tears in his eyes, he grabbed Otabek in a tight hug, surprising the man out of a breath. “You understand me, Beka!”

 

A/N: It's not just me, right, it's a bit hard to tell the difference between leopard print and cheetah print, and a clear c/c reference sheet is needed? 

[Said Reference Sheet](http://joeandcheryl.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/leopardvscheetah.jpg)

 

 


End file.
